


Любовь не лечится

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, collection of drabbles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Кроули обещал Азирафелю наверстать упущенное за 6000 лет. Разве он может не выполнить данное обещание
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Любовь не лечится

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика "На глубине тысячи поцелуев":  
> Текст снова назван по песне Леонарда Коэна, и снова имеет к ней крайне относительное отношение.  
> Это тоже, по сути, сборник драбблов, связанных друг с другом только общей историей из приквела. То самое продолжение с НЦ, которого так хотели некоторые читатели =)
> 
> Первая часть написана 15 февраля 2020.
> 
> Приквел - "На глубине тысячи поцелуев" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133137)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внутри: фудплей, хэндпорн, слэш.

В первый раз это тоже случилось в Риме. Как и поцелуй. И потом случалось еще, чаще, чем поцелуи – потому что, как Азирафель сейчас понимал, с едой намного проще было сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходит, чем с поцелуями. И они оба очень старательно его делали, и это была престранная ситуация, может, даже более странная, чем с поцелуями.

Вообще-то все началось еще с устриц, до всяких поцелуев. С того момента, когда Азирафель учил Кроули правильно их есть. Демонстрируя на своем примере, а потом демонстрируя на самом Кроули – то бишь, скармливая ему устрицу из своих рук. Это были и вправду замечательные устрицы, особенные, но вовсе не из-за Петрония. Из-за прикосновений. Когда Кроули осторожно придержал руку Азирафеля, наклонившись к аккуратно зажатой в пальцах раковине, когда невзначай – или все же нарочно? – коснулся кончиков этих пальцев губами… Раньше ангел просто об этом не думал, по правде говоря. О том, что ему могут понравиться прикосновения. О том, как он в принципе отнесется к прикосновениям… если это будет Кроули. 

По правде говоря, когда его трогали смертные, или другие ангелы, он воспринимал это по большей части… нейтрально. И полагал, что прикосновения могут быть неприятными, когда несут в себе неприятный смысл. Например, если тебя собираются побить. Или если это прикосновения кого-то исключительно неприятного. Или если это был Архангел Гавриил, от которого у Азирафеля почему-то постоянно создавалось ощущение, что он собирается Азирафеля побить, хотя тот вовсе не собирался… до самого Апокалипсиса. 

Точно так же и приятными прикосновения были в контексте: дружеского рукопожатия, утешительного объятия, благодарного короткого прикосновения к плечу. Со всеми, кроме Кроули. Его прикосновения оказались… приятными всегда. Ангел даже зачем-то вдруг подумал, что, возможно, ему было бы приятно, даже если бы Кроули собрался его побить. И хотя ничего такого демон, разумеется, никогда не сделал… но у него были эти вспышки дурного настроения… и, словом, это правда было неожиданно некоторым образом приятно, когда Кроули хватал его за грудки, или за плечо, и наклонялся так близко… И еще менее подозрительно, чем еда и поцелуи вместе взятые. Так что иногда хотелось завалить Кроули комплиментами его большому сердцу и прекрасной натуре вовсе не только потому, что сердце и натура этого всячески заслуживали.

Азирафель внезапно подумал, что теперь, после Неапокалипсиса, эта весьма причудливая форма выражения чувств, возникшая между ними, достигла своего апогея. Если сказать Кроули, как он удивительно мил и невероятно добр, тот немедля шипел: «Заткнис-с-сь!» – и сразу затыкал ангела поцелуем. В сущности, ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что они могли больше не сдерживаться. И наверстать все, чего не могли раньше, чего не позволяли себе столетиями.  
И с едой тоже в сущности не изменилось. И они тоже могли не сдерживаться. Поэтому сейчас Азирафель сидел на диване, совсем близко к Кроули, который, небрежно закинув ангелу на колени одну ногу, кормил его пресловутой устрицей. «У меня дурацкий приступ ностальгии», – так Кроули сказал, когда притащил сегодня в магазин дюжину устриц и три бутылки токайского. Пальцы у Кроули были перепачканы лимонным соком, который можно было осторожно слизнуть, слегка зажмурившись от покалывающей язык кислоты. А потом коснуться их губами вовсе не случайно – и Кроули тоже зажмуривался и тихо выдыхал: «Еш-ш-шь!» 

И Азирафель послушно вытягивал устрицу из раковины, наслаждаясь этим, не похожим ни на что другое, ощущением и вкусом на языке. А потом к нему добавлялся вкус токайского – не от вина в бокале, а от губ Кроули. Сперва мягких и осторожных, но дальше – все более настойчивых. А потом Кроули втягивал в рот язык Азирафеля, прямо как тот вот только что втягивал устрицу, касаясь его своим языком, и это было такое ощущение, что ох-х-х… И оно обрывалось вдруг, а Кроули, слегка отстранившись, брал следующую устрицу с блюда. И все повторялось.

– Хорошие устрицы, – сказал Кроули, довольно усмехнувшись, когда скормил в Азирафеля полдюжины. 

– Так пробовать еду намного интереснее… чем просто так. Пожалуй, я вполне готов перепробовать ее всю по второму кругу.

Ангел задумчиво воззрился на оставшихся устриц, потом на салат «Нисуаз», зачем-то попытавшись представить, что Кроули придумает делать с помидорами черри. Но так и не додумался ни до чего, кроме того, что до десерта они, с высокой вероятностью, доберутся сильно позже. Сделав перерыв. На другие телесные ощущения. С этими ощущениями дело в человеческих телах, как уже успел выяснить ангел, обстояло довольно коварно: если начать, отвлечься от них с какого-то момента становилось практически невозможно. Куда сложнее, чем от вкусной еды. Впрочем, вполне вероятно, отвлечься было невозможно не от ощущений, а от Кроули. Устрицы были обычные, хоть и хорошие, а вот Кроули был особенным. Он был замечательнее всего в сотворенном мире. Но до десерта они все-таки добрались. Каким-то непостижимым для Азирафеля образом преодолели и листочки рукколы, которые Кроули зажимал между зубами и отдавал ангелу так, а потом говорил, что «вкус у нее все же дурацкий», и пресловутые черри, и вареное яйцо. Ими Кроули тоже кормил Азирафеля с рук, потому что: «Как хочу, так и ем салат! Кто мне запретит есть салат так, как мне заблагорассудится? Может быть, у меня особенная слабость к тому, чтобы есть руками, потому что я змея и у меня периодически вовсе нет рук!» – но ангел, разумеется, понимал, что дело вовсе не в змеином облике. А возможности провести пальцем по его подбородку. И стереть крошку желтка с нижней губы.

И ангельской силы воли, конечно, хватило на кратковременное возмущение, но вовсе не на то, чтобы Кроули это в самом деле запретить… и лишить самого себя возможности любоваться этими длинными пальцами – и тут же прикасаться к ним, и любоваться снова. Дело, как и в Риме, было совершенно не в еде. Только отчасти в еде. Хотя тогда они старательно делали вид, что встречаются, чтобы вместе есть. А на деле – встречались, чтобы друг с другом быть. И так тоже – так, как сейчас, потому что быть вместе с Кроули хотелось как угодно, всеми возможными способами. А этот, ко всему прочему, был исключительно приятный. Настолько, что добраться до десерта все-таки было настоящим чудом.

На десерт Азирафель взял пирожные, с нежным воздушным белковым кремом сверху, в котором так легко было испачкаться… Хотя обычно ангел ел очень, очень аккуратно. И, разумеется, справился бы с пирожным без проблем. Но в этот раз как-то так вышло, что он испачкал в креме не только губу, но и нос. В который Кроули его немедля лизнул. И стер двумя пальцами крем с губы, очень вкусный крем, который Азирафель тут же собрал ртом. Не из-за крема, из-за пальцев… самых замечательных пальцев в мире. Они были чем-то вроде локального выражения всего демона целиком: тонкие, длинные, быстрые, ловкие… Тут Азирафель собрался подумать еще «изобретательные», но изобретательным был все-таки Кроули. А пальцы просто делали то, что он напридумывал. Но у них отлично получалось! Сейчас они медленно скользили туда-сюда по нижней губе ангела, и он, шумно вздохнув, обхватил их губами, ощущая на языке остатки сладкого крема.

Азирафелю хотелось сделать так весь вечер – именно с кремом, не с устрицами, хоть дело и было в том, что он не позволил себе подобного в Риме. И потом ни разу не позволил. Крем был в восемнадцатом веке, на блинчиках, вот в чем дело – вдруг вспомнил ангел. В том, что тогда ему особенно хотелось, совсем хотелось. И он снова не стал. А потом они поссорились. А потом помирились, но больше ничего так примечательно не ели. А потом ангел отдал Кроули святую воду – и с тех пор Кроули за едой только смотрел на него. Никто больше не кормил никого с рук, до самого конца света. 

Зато теперь было можно. Снова обхватить пальцы губами, втянуть их в рот, как устрицу, слегка прикусить зубами, как листик рукколы, покатать во рту языком, как маленькую круглую помидорку… А они все еще немного сладкие, как крем. Длинные тонкие ловкие пальцы Кроули, которые отвечают на то, что делает Азирафель, своими движениями, и от этого мурашки одновременно разбегаются по языку, по спине и внизу живота. «М-м-м», – отвечает ангел на движения пальцев, тянется за ними, когда Кроули убирает руку, но натыкается не на пальцы, а на губы. Тонкие, быстрые пальцы уже не здесь, они на шее – и мурашки тоже теперь там. И на бедре, которого касается вторая рука.

– С-с-сладкий, – шипит Кроули ему в губы, оторвавшись от них через некоторое время.

– Крем?.. – рассеянно спрашивает ангел. 

– Ты, – отвечает Кроули таким безапелляционным тоном, что Азирафелю сразу делается понятно: десерт кончился, хоть они и не доели пирожное до конца. Вино тоже не допили, но успели добраться до третьей бутылки, отчего в голове поселился легкий приятный шум, переходящий в теплое покалывание на висках. Который заметно усилился, как только Кроули снова его поцеловал. 

Пальцы теперь на затылке, перебирают волосы, и мурашки пробегают по всей голове и сливаются с покалыванием от токайского. Азирафель перестает их отличать друг от друга, перестает различать, от чего у него шумит в голове – от вина или оттого, как его целует Кроули. Потом перестает понимать, где именно сейчас пальцы, потому что кажется, что везде, что у Кроули пять рук, или шесть, или больше… Они трогают шею, трогают спину, трогают плечи, трогают ноги, живот… Трогают всего Азирафеля сразу, порхая, как две птицы. Или лучше сказать – две змеи?.. Змеи бывают очень быстрыми. Как Кроули. В голове шумит и мысли отчаянно путаются, так что Азирафель не сразу спохватывается, что у него тоже есть руки. Целых две! И ими тоже можно трогать, можно притянуть Кроули к себе, близко-близко, чтобы мурашки, которые от пальцев Кроули бегают уже по всему телу, превратились в одно горячее, томительное ощущение. То самое, после которого становится практически невозможно остановиться, только хочется еще, а потом еще… И еще. Это было немного похоже на алкоголь. Только Кроули был намного лучше алкоголя. Он был лучше всего.

Про то, что одежду можно взять и убрать, сразу всю целиком, Азирафель, на удивление, сообразил сразу – и сделал это немедленно, оставив их с Кроули без одежды обоих. Она вся теперь лежала аккуратной стопкой в кресле, а ангелу больше ничего не мешало прикасаться к своему демону как заблагорассудится. И чувствовать ответные прикосновения, еще больше прикосновений. И быть еще ближе, так что Кроули вжимается в спинку дивана, когда Азирафель придвигается к нему сильнее, еще сильнее. Откидывает голову назад, когда все его лицо и шею покрывают поцелуями. Вздрагивает с тихим стоном, когда руки ангела скользят по его бокам, тянет Аизрафеля к себе, выгибаясь ему навстречу – так что ангел в конце концов оказывается у него на коленях. Продолжая прикасаться, продолжая целовать.

– Милый мой. Хороший. Любимый. З-замечательный, сам-мый з-замечательный, – дыхание сбивается и голос дрожит, но Азирафель все равно продолжает говорить между поцелуями. Потому что сейчас Кроули даже возмущаться не будет. Сейчас – можно вообще все. Кроули в ответ издает вздох, больше похожий на всхлип, и говорит:

– Задница, – тут же крепко вцепляясь в названное, – у тебя отличная. Я бы подумал, что нарош-ш-шно, когда тело выбирал. Наш-шел с-себе с-с-самую отличную. Но ты об этом наверняка даже не думал.

– Н-не… н-не дум-мал, – совсем уж сбивчиво отвечает Азирафель, а потом добавляет: – Ох-х-х… – потому что пока пальцы одной руки сильнее сжимаются на так полюбившейся Кроули части тела, пальцы второй обхватывают член. И двигаются вверх. А потом вниз. А потом снова вверх. И это оказывается очень… ох-х-х… Очень, очень…

– Значит, у тебя прос-сто хорош-ш-ш-ший вкус-с-с-с-с-с-с… – делает вывод Кроули, завершив его совсем уж долгим и выразительным шипением, когда ангел, скользнув ладонью вниз по животу, повторяет его движение. Вниз. И вверх. И снова вниз. И еще. В одном ритме, вместе. И еще. И все равно хочется больше, всегда хочется больше, когда так… Так изумительно хорошо. И Азирафель подается бедрами вперед, навстречу самым замечательным пальцам.

– С-с-с-сильнее? – вопросительно шипит Кроули. Ангел хочет ответить «Да», а получается только: «М-м-м», – но Кроули понимает. И рука тут же начинает двигаться быстрее. А потом еще быстрее. Пока вся материальная реальность не превращается в один ритм пульсирующего удовольствия. 

«Замечательные… устрицы», – неожиданно думает Азирафель. Самые лучшие устрицы в его жизни. Куда там Петронию… и любому французскому ресторану. И чему и кому угодно. Ритм ускоряется. Ускоряется. И ускоряется. И ускоряется, и ускоряется… И еще, еще, еще. До невозможной невыносимости, которая обрывается яркой вспышкой наслаждения.

– Мы… наверстали Рим?.. – лениво спрашивает ангел, когда наконец находит в себе силы ворочать языком, а не только лежать на груди у Кроули. 

Самые замечательные в мире пальцы медленно проводят по ангельской спине вдоль позвоночника вниз, до поясницы. И замирают там, словно задумавшись. 

– Нет, – наконец, помолчав, отвечает Кроули. – Разве что тот ужин с устрицами… немного.


End file.
